When I Saw You
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: What if Jasper met Alice during his time with Maria?
1. Same old, same old

Jasper

I've been doing the same thing for ten years now and it's starting to get really old. Just yesterday, Maria brought back a whole new group of over maybe twenty newborns. Now it's my job to train them. As I walked out into the clearing near our newest location, I noticed that almost every newborn was looking around anxiously and whispering to no one in particular. I demanded-

"Attention!" and stopped in front of them. Once all their attention was on me and they stopped talking, I started talking again- "Now, I know you're all confused. Believe me. But you have to understand that this is no place for confusion. You are here to fight, and usually for your life", I looked into the face of every newborn to make sure they knew that I was adressing every single one of them.

"If you don't understand anything, just let me know and I'll explain it to you in the best way I can", I waited several seconds and was about to continue talking when someone raised their hand. I looked to a tall male with black hair off to the right of me.

"Yes?"

"Why are we fighting?" he asked. There was always that one who wanted to know. Of course, he wasn't the only one judging from the emotions and pure curiosity of any human or vampire.

"You are fighting for land", I heard a few scoffs, "And you will learn how to fight in order to get that land"

"What do we need land for?" I wasn't quite sure who asked the question, but it sounded like it came from the back.

"Territory", short and to the point. Because that's really all there was to it. They all started looking to each other and started talking, "Quiet!" I shouted, getting their attention back to me.

"I will teach you all how to fight, and you will take this seriously or suffer the consequences"

"What consequences?" my eyes flickered to the tall male from before.

"Step forward", I comanded, looking in front of me again. I heard his loud footsteps and didn't even wait for him to stop before I turned and went for the kill. There was one sharp scream that came from his mouth before he was dead and burning on the ground. All the newborns were now staring between myself and the now-dead newborn by my feet.

"That- is the consequence", it was obvious from the looks on their faces that they understood, but were afraid. Good. It was time for them to start realizing what they were really getting into.

After an hour of training, I decided to let the newborns have a 'break' of sorts. As I walked back into the house, I could feel tension surfacing from Maria's bedroom.

"Lucy, I don't care what you think of him, you are not to go near him! Do I make myself clear?" she was definately yelling, but I wasn't quite sure who she was talking about. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I walked past her room. It then became silent and neither of them were talking anymore. They probably realized that it was me going by. As soon as they thought I was out of ear-shot, they continued talking. I only heard the slight humming of their words. A half hour later, I was reading a book I had found when I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up from under my lashes and realized that it was Lucy. I stood up immediately seeing as which she is my superior. She was smiling almost seductively.

"Hello, Jasper", she greeted.

"Hello, Lucy", my relationship with Lucy was never really that professional. Whenever she was around, I would usually talk to her when she struck up a conversation. Occasionally, she would even make jokes.

"I just wanted to-" she started to say but was interupted by Maria.

"Lucy, what did I just tell you?" she reprimanded.

"I know what you said, but that doesn't mean I care", they were now facing each other, their bodies almost touching. After several seconds of a stare-down, Maria stepped back.

"Fine. Do what you want. See if I care", Lucy was now smiling. Maria walked away, but I was very confused. Lucy turned back to face me. Taking my hand, she lead me down the hall.

"May I ask where we're going?" I questioned.

"My bedroom", she answered excitedly. I froze and she could feel my strain, but she laughed and continued walking.

Lucy

I had always been mildly attracted to Jasper and I'm pretty certain that Maria knew, but it wasn't until now that I decided to mention it. She was mad, but of course that wasn't going to stop me from getting what I wanted. As Jasper and I walked down the hall to my bedroom, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. After all, I had been waiting for this day for a long time and I had also just stood up to Maria. Once inside my room and the door was closed, I sat on my bed and brought Jasper down with me. Waisting no time, I pushed Jasper back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Kiss me", I whispered. He was definately hesitant.

"Come on, Jasper. No one's going to stop you. Not even Maria"

"But she didn't seem too happy about this", he argued. I sat up and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't care! What she says doesn't matter to me. Need I remind you, I'm still your superior, Jasper"

"I know that"

"Then kiss me"

"But..."

"Just do it", I was really starting to lose my patience when I lowered back down to him. He finally kissed me and I moaned slightly, letting him know I wanted him to do it again. He obeyed and I deepened it. I moved his hand to my hip and we began a sort of battle with our tongues. I had definately waited too long to do this. 


	2. Why me?

Maria

Of course I was angry that Lucy even had the audacity to bring up the fact that she wanted to sleep with Jasper. The only reason I let her was because I wanted to see if she actually would. And to no real surprise, she did. I can't say I'm all that mad at Jasper seeing as which he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but it's been two days since then and I still can't look at either Jasper or Lucy the same. Lucy has always known that he was off-limits to her, but she still went against me. I would think that after all the times she heard Jasper and myself together that she would take a hint, but obviously she didn't. Although, I would have to deal with Lucy once she was in my meeting room, along with Nettie and Jasper. I was having a meeting, so naturally they had to be there. Only seconds after I put some of my papers away, Jasper, Nettie, and Lucy were standing in front of me.

"Nice to see you could all make it", I commented sarcastically. I sent a crooked smile Jasper's way, but snarled at Lucy and pretty much ignored Nettie.

"I'm holding this meeting today to explain something to you all", I started, looking between the three of them, "It's about boundries, and rules"

"Boundries?" "Rules?" Lucy and Nettie qusetioned. Jasper remained silent.

"Yes. I'm tired of you two taking advantage of the power you have in this army", my attention was directed towards Nettie and Lucy, but my eyes flickered to Jasper as I said 'advantage'.

"Yeah, well, maybe Jasper doesn't even want to have sex with you!" Lucy suddenly yelled all too loudly, emphasizing the 'you'. Jasper's eyes widened and he moved back slightly.

"Lucy, sister or not, you do not speak to me like that!" I directed.

"No, Maria. I'll talk to you however I want. You are not the boss of me"

"For the moment, I am. And I have been for ten years"

"What is this even about?" Nettie interupted. I had forgotten that she didn't know about Jasper and Lucy.

"Lucy seems to think that she can just sleep with my officers", Nettie turned her head slowly to look at Jasper. His head was bowed, but I noticed him look at her for half a second.

"I can, and I will. Not that I already haven't", she turned her head slightly and smiled seductively at Jasper.

"Not any more. If I find out that you two are having any sort of un-professional relationship again, you will both regret it", my eyes landed on Jasper and he looked up at me just before I walked out the door.

Later that night, I heard a lot of arguing and snapping from where the newborns had just recently claimed as their 'room'. As I walked in, I saw a pile of dead newborns burning, while some living newborns threw more in.

"What is going on in here?" I questioned. They all stopped to stare at me.

"Do I have to ask you again? What is going on in here!"

"Two of the newborns got into a fight and then more fights broke out", a small, obviously frightened girl spoke up. I looked at her for a second, then shook my head.

"Where's Jasper?" no one answered, so I started to get very impatient.

"Answer me!"

"He left an hour ago to talk to the tall brunette", someone new answered this time. I immediately thought of Nettie and growled, storming off and leaving the newborns to themselves. When I found Jasper and Nettie, they seemed to be just talking, but Nettie's seductive smile was hard to pass by.

"What are you doing?" I asked, venom forming in my mouth.

"We were just talking-", Nettie started to answer. I ignored her and kept my eyes set on Jasper.

"Why were you not with the newborns?" I asked, interupting Nettie's explination.

"Nettie told me she had some new stradegies she wanted to talk to me about", he answered. I turned my attention back to Nettie.

"I never told you any ideas for new stradegies", I accused.

"I know. I guess I must have lied", she answered innocently, smiling seductively again. I still couldn't believe that my own sisters were trying to mess around with my most favorited and most important officer!

"Nettie, I believe we just had a talk about this"

"About what?" I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her arm, yanking her up and onto her feet.

"Come with me", I dragged her out of the room, leaving Jasper by himself.

Jasper

I figured Nettie really had wanted to talk to me about stradegies, but when I went back with her, she was saying something about new places her and I could go. I practically blocked her out because all I could really think about was how mad Maria would be if she found out that I wasn't watching the newborns. I wasn't sure how long we were there for, but soon enough, Maria came into the room. She was accusing Nettie of lying about stradegies, and it turns out she was. Once they were outside the room, it wasn't long before I heard a tearing and a high-pitched scream.

"Go watch the newborns", Maria said angrily when she walked back into the room. Walking out, I saw Nettie on the floor, trying to reattach her arm. I bent down to help, but Maria yelled-

"Don't help her!" so I stood back up and walked back to the newborns. 


	3. The nature of a newborn

Jasper

Two days after the incident with Nettie, I was starting to see some real progress with the newborns. They're some of the best fighters I've ever seen. Tonight, I was taking all of them out on a hunting trip. A celebration of sorts for all the progress they'd been making. I had already hunted earlier in the day and wasn't up for anymore blood- to my own surprise and others'- so I decided to just watch the rest of the newborns. They had great hunting skills, but I just wanted to make sure they didn't get into any sort of trouble. As I had my eyes set on one newborn in particular, I felt a presence very close to me. I turned around slightly from where I was perched on a boulder. There was a newborn that had there legs drawn up to their chest on the other side of the boulder. I

watched her for several seconds as her eyes moved back and fourth, observing the

other newborns' hunting skills. Her red eyes were the brightest I had ever seen against the black darkness of the night. With my enhanced vision, I could see that her hair was almost blacker than the night, and it was cropped short while sticking out in all different directions. She mirrored pixie-like features, and was abosolutely gorgeous. More so than Maria, Nettie, and Lucy combined. Even as most vampires were inhumanly beautiful, she was different. Everything about her was seemingly perfect. She started to fidget around uncomfortably, obviously realizing that I was staring at her. I averted my eyes, continuously watching the newborn from before who still hadn't seemed to move.

"What's your name?" I decided to ask, speaking for the first time since

leaving to hunt. I turned back around to meet the gaze of the young newborn. She wasn't intimidated in the least by my appearance. Most vampires were afraid when they saw my scars for the first time.

"Alice", short and to the point.

"Well, I'm sure you know who I am", she still had a gaze.

"No", I was seemingly shocked.

"I'm M... Jasper", it wasn't too often that I almost intorduced myself as

Major Jasper Whitlock, but for some reason I was nervous around this newborn.

She looked away then, releaving some stress and pressure I felt. Only seconds

later, I started the conversation again.

"How old are you?"

"19"

"Are you from around here?"

"No. Mississippi", I couldn't help but be intrigued by this newborn.

"Why aren't you hunting?"

"Because I hate it", that was definately something new to me. Newborns love hunting.

"W-", I started, but she beat me to it.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to explain anything to you", she was definately

defiant, "And yes, I know you're my superior", she finished. My eyes widened.

How did she know what I was going to say? She's definately a mistery. For the

rest of the night, it was pure silence between the two of us. As I ran back to base with the rest of the newborns, I couldn't stop the re-accuring thoughts of Alice. I would have to figure her out one of these days. It's weird for me. I've never been this interested in a newborn like this before. Maybe it's just her defiant and unusual nature. Whatever it is, I have to know. On my way inside the house, I noticed a lot of newborns practice-fighting out in front.

"Don't kill each other", I commented, half joking, half serious. Once inside, I heard very low coversation from Maria's office. I guessed she was talking to someone, so I ignored it. That is, untill she called my name. I ran, seeing as which she hates it when someone isn't punctual. Especially me. I usually knock first, but for some reason, today was different.

"Ah, Jasper, you're here", Maria said, beckoning me to sit. I sat down next to a vampire that I didn't recognize. A newborn.

"Jasper, this is Peter", I looked over to Peter and we shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you", I inquired, eyeing him carefully.

"Peter is going to be a new guard. I want you to show him how to do his job, and correctly", Maria continued, obviously happy with her newest prodegy. I nodded once, waiting to be dissmissed.

"His job is to watch the newborns when you can't be there, while also

disposing of the useless ones", after Maria saw that I understood, she dissmissed Peter and myself.


End file.
